


Throat

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [12]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam in a tuxedo, Dressing up for a party, F/M, Longing Gazes, Mutual Pining, Party, Teasing, To kiss or not to kiss? That is the question...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Kudos: 13





	Throat

Knocks on the door. 

I gaze up at the clock on the wall, worried that I’m late. But I am not. Rebecca was meant to pick me up at 7.30 and it’s just 7.05... 

“Well, this is strange,” I mutter to myself, leaving the eyeshadow brush on the mirror shelf trying to make the lesser possible mess out of my make up. Rebecca is as punctual as hell and, considering the tenor of the event we are invited to, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was actually a bit late. There is no chance she would be this early at my apartment...

However, the knocks are back, firm and insistent. 

“Ok, ok… I’m coming. Just wait…” I answer, mildly annoyed because of the interruption, crossing the distance to the door while securing the towel around my body. 

Perhaps my neighbour, Lisa, needs anything…?

However, the spyhole of my brand new security door gives away immediately who is on the other side of it: dark blond hair styled sideways - as he’s grown it since we met - broad shoulders and icy green eyes veiled by a deep frown wait at the other side of my door. 

What on Earth is Adam doing here and where is Rebecca?

A rush of nervousness mixes together with mild concern. Then, I realize that opening is taking me too long and he is about to knock for the third time. A bit afraid of the consequences that the action might have on my door integrity, I open it immediately. 

Commanding agent Adam du Mortain scowls at me - like always - stiff and taut in front of my front door, one hand held out and about to make contact with the empty space where the wood was before. 

His green eyes meet mine and, just for a second, his gaze soften and I want to think that they are expressing the words that he is not able to. Something like ‘I’m quite pleased to see you again,  _ Detective _ ,’ perhaps?

Obviously, the string that leaves his mouth differs with my silly expectations. “Why did it take you so long to open, Detective?” he enquires with a stern tone and an even more severe look in his eyes. 

I can’t help but roll my eyes at him. On a normal day, I would retort something back, as ironic and bold as I was able to. But today I’m in a sort of a hurry and still concern about Rebecca’s whereabouts. “Where is she?” I ask, dryly and worried.

Adam seems to suddenly understand. “Agent Greene didn’t think she could make it on time and requested for me to take you to the event. We will meet her there.”

Well, that actually sounds quite a lot like my mother: she’s been neglecting our relationship for so many years that it is not a surprise anymore. “Ok. Fair enough, I suppose,” I exhale with a wry smile. 

Not that I’m complaining about the good-looking change, but things have been a bit… strange between Adam and me after that brief but intense ‘holding hands’ moment at the Carnival that I still have not very clear what it meant. We practically haven’t seen each other since then, two weeks now, but for work-related stuff and more and more reports. 

“Well, I think you are here a bit earlier than I was expecting... Can you want to come in?”

I open the door fully and it’s then when we grow suddenly aware of what the other one is wearing. Adam looks absolutely amazing - hot - with his tuxedo and I feel my heart stutter at the sight. His green eyes roam down to my shoulders, my bare arms and the towel wrapped around my body on a quick scan. And, as if he has been struck by lightning, his eyes open widely and his gaze darts back up to my face, suddenly realizing that I have just come out from the shower and, yes, I am not wearing anything under that towel. 

I have to conceal a grin while walking back into my living room. It would be the perfect moment for a tease, but my hair is starting to drip on the floor and I should be getting ready for the party. 

“Do you want a glass of wine?”.

Adam has nestled himself in his usual space in my house, beside the industrial style window and as far as he physically can from me. “I’m driving…”

His stoic expression makes me chuckle and I get into the kitchen in search of the Bourdeaux I bought especially for him. I pour some into a glass and go back to the living with the offering in my hand. 

He eyes me with something similar to mistrust and extreme weariness as I walk closer and I find extremely funny the way he keeps his eyes locked in mine with intensity, wondering if that keeps him from sliding them down my nakedness under the towel.

“Here,” I offer. “Do me a favour. Unwind a little tonight, ok? I’ll drive the SUV.”

“Detective…” he complains with a strict undertone that I brush off, placing the glass in his hand. 

“It’s not up for discussion, otherwise, we’ll be late,” I cut him off stubbornly before walking into my bedroom to get ready. 

There are no further complains or, at least, I can’t hear them when I shut the door behind me.

Some curling iron, makeup and dressing up later, I’m ready. Out of a sudden, I realize how much this actually looks like a date. I don’t want to think that Rebecca has sent us up, but I wouldn’t be entirely surprised either… Although I would rather not to think about my own mother acting as matchmaker: that would be so out of place for her…

However, the gorgeous vampire I have a damned crush with is still waiting for me in my living room, looking quite smart. And there are so many things that I’m waiting for him to say… Things to figure out… 

I take a deep breath in, trying to ignore the fact that I am nervous. Not much. Just a little bit. Enough to make me hyper-aware of how fast my heart is beating when I grab the door handle. A goofy smile grows in my lips with the silly thought of ‘having a date with Adam’. Like if this was a high school prom dance and not a fundraising event at the townhouse with all Unit Bravo members, my mother, Major Friedman and la creme de la creme of Wayhaven’s jet set.

Shaking my head to wipe off my silly teenager thoughts, I open the door bravely and step out of my room.

Adam springs up nearly immediately - he is sitting down on the sofa, to my surprise, instead of being perched still by the window. His glass of wine is empty on the coffee table and I don’t know what is more striking: the fact that he has actually listened to me or to realize for the second time how good he actually looks in that tuxedo.

He stares at me with a blank expression. His lips babble something that his mouth refuses to transform into words, although he clears his  **_throat_ ** on an attempt to conceal it. 

I arch a questioning brow at him, pursing my lips with a grin and pointing at my dress - red, long, strapless neckline... “Now is your turn to compliment,” I tease him, trying to ease the strange tension that is clearly building in my apartment. 

And it seems to work because he chuckles and I get the prize of a fleeting sight of dimples on his cheeks.

“You look beautiful, Eve,” he declares, sincere, warm and soft as I’ve never seen him before. 

His words make my knees buckle and a stupid grin grows on my lips. And I’m pretty sure I blush at his statement.

Why does the distance between us feel so unbearable? Is it wrong that I want to be closer to him? Is it wrong that I want to kiss him? To feel his skin under my touch and his lips on mine? Is it bad that I want him right now?

And by the way he is devouring me with his eyes, I can tell that he wants the same than me...

I bravely take one step closer towards him.

His gaze hardens. His body stiffens. 

Great mistake… The thin spell that is keeping that moment suspended in time, dispels in a cloud of smoke. 

Like if embarrassed of his own desires, scared of the level of intimacy our shared moment is reaching or terrified about the possible outcome that this instant could lead into, Adam steps back, running away from me. 

Like he always does. 

And it feels like an ice storm after the warm moment we have just shared. 

“I think we should get going, Detective. Otherwise, we will be late,” he announces, veiled order and escape route well planned within his words. 

I deep breathing, half-disappointed and half-amused at his damned emotional constipation, although I can’t avoid cursing him mentally. 

C’mon! Who is he trying to fool at this point, apart from himself? It is obvious to everyone and it must be obvious for him, too! There’s something more between us than a simple  _ colleagues _ relationship. 

More than a simple friendship. 

I deep-breath and remind myself that there’s no hurry and that I don’t mind waiting. Because I know that, if anything is to happen, it will be worth every minute of this  _ give and take _ game we are playing. 

So, I pull my best smile at him - sweet, flirty and bold at the same time - and I choose my next words carefully by their intended innuendo. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Agent du Mortain.”


End file.
